After all the years
by 22tobias
Summary: My new story is now beginning. Its is 10 years after the war. The war never happened though. AL IS ALIVE. Tobias and Tris are married. Tobias is 28 and Tris is 26. They have two kids- Andy who is 5 and Eve who is 1. Peter will be a frequent character as will Al. Christina and Will are married with one son named Fernando who is 5. Uri and Mar are married and so are Zeke and Shauna.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story is now beginning. Its is 10 years after the war. The war never happened though. AL IS ALIVE. Tobias and Tris are married. Tobias is 28 and Tris is 26. They have two kids- Andy who is 5 and Eve who is 1. Peter will be a frequent character as will Al. Christina and Will are married with one son named Fernando who is 5. Uri and Mar are married and so are Zeke and Shauna. **


	2. Story begins (Chapter one)

**Tris pov**

I wake up laying close next to my husband. I know we got married six years ago but it still makes me feel like we just met.

"Morning Tobias." I say gently shaking him awake. His eyes open and he looks at me.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early?" he whines. After knowing Tobias for ten years I still forget he is not a morning person.

"We have to train initiates today." I remind him.

He jumps out of bed and showers and gets dressed never once realizing I woke him an hour early. He steps out of out room with a scowl on his face.

"Tris," he says, I smile. "Why on earth did you wake me up at SIX in the morning!"

He sit at the table next to me.

"I thought we could spend some time together before the kids wake up." I lean in close to him and kiss him. He kisses me back.

"Gross!" we hear a voice say. We both turn around and see Andy in the door way.

"Tomorrow we wake up earlier." I say quickly kissing Tobias cheek.

"Good morning early bird." I say hugging my five year old son.

"Morning Mommy." he says.

"Might I ask why Mr. Andrew Eaton is up so early." Tobias asks.

"I could ask why you and Mommy are." Tobias's eyes widen and he blushes. I just laugh, never before has Tobias been out witted, especially not by a five year old.

"Give me five." I say giving Andy a high five.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask Andy.

"CHOCLATE CAKE!" he screams.

"That sounds good to me." Tobias says quietly.

"NO!" I say. Andy and Tobias start chanting for cake. Just then the baby cries. Could this morning get any better?

I run into Eve's room and soothe the crying three month old.

I walk back in the kitchen and see that both Andy and Tobias have Dauntless cake smeared all over their faces and the cake platter is empty. I put Eve in her high chair and grab a wet wash cloth.

"Mommy just loves cleaning up after Andy and Tobias smile. "All _three _of them."

After breakfast I shower and get dressed. I drop Andy of at school and Leave Eve with Uri and Marline.

Tobias and I make our way over to the net.

" Are you going to go by Six this year again?" Tobias asks.

"No I don't think so. I feel a mother of two should just go by her real name." I say even though I have defiantly gotten over my seventh fear.

"Soo, your going by Beatrice?" he mocks.

I jab him with my elbow. "You know what I meant!" I say.

"I going to go by Four though." Tobias says

Just then a blue body falls and lands in the net.


	3. Chapter 2

**I might have confused some people last chapter saying Eve was three months old when before I said she was one but Eve is three moths old.**

Tobias helps the boy down from the net.

"Name? " I ask as I smile at him. Every year its a duel between us on who gets to say it.

"Uh um Bl- um"

"Think about," Tobias says jabbing my arm sneering, "You don't get to pick again."

"Blaine." he says confidently.

"Make the announcement Tris." Tobias says.

"First jumper... Blaine!" I yell.

"Welcome to Dauntless" Tobias say

After 20 minutes there are 18 initiates this year.

Blaine- Erudite

Lola- Amity

David- Erudite

Ronald- Candor

Taylor- Candor

Samul- Candor

Rachel- Candor

Gen- Amity

Patrick- Erudite

Lilly- Abnegation

Walter- Erudite

Lou- Candor

Leo- Erudite

Remmy- Candor

Jon- Amity

Jean- Erudite

Henry- Abnegation

and Quinton- Amity.

There are 5 Erudite transfers, 6 Candor transfers, 4 Amity transfers and surprisingly 2 Abnegation transfers.

We have a lot of transfers and plenty of Candor smart mouths for Tobias.

"Transfers!" Follow us Tobias says. All 18 of the transfers follow me and Tobias. Just looking at the transfers I can tell it will be an interesting year.

"We are your instructors Four and Tris." Tobias says pointing at himself and then me.

"Four like the number?" Remmy asks.

"Have a problem about that Candor?" I spit at him.

"No mam its a lovely name, suits him well." Remmy apologies.

I grin. I love this job!

"Don't be scared of her Remmy." I hear a voice say.

I spin around faster then I ever did. Tobias lays a hand on my shoulder as I grit my teeth.

"Repeat that Candor?" Tobias says. What is with the Candor?

"I'm not scared of you either!" the Candor boy says again.

"What's your name?" Tobias snarls.

"Samul." he replies.

"Well Samul I can make your life a living hell." Tobias threatens. "What if you just whoopsie slip into the chasm?"

"You cant talk to my brother that way." a familiar voice calls from behind.

"Peter." I say "What a pleasant surprise. I had a feeling you and this devil were related." I say gesturing toward Samul. Great just what I want another Peter running amuck in this compound.

After we conclude the tour Tobias says he will pick up the kids and meet me at the apartment.

I walk through the hallway and stop at my door and pull out my keys. Then a hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me down the hall.

"Tris." Peter hisses.

I roll my eyes. "Shove it Peter." I say pulling away from him.

"No Tris." he says stopping in front of me. "You are going to make sure Samul passes ination."

"Or what?" I hiss back.

Peter pulls a knife out of his pocket and presses it against my neck.

"This, but worse." He puts his knife away and I take the chance to punch him in the face. I hear a faint crack and I know I broke his nose. I leave him in the hallway and walk back to my apartment and wait for Tobias to come with the kids.

I put the kids to bed and go to bed my self cuddled up by Tobias with his strong arms wrapped protectively around me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Nother update. I'm trying to get at least five or so chapters in by Tuseday because I have a TOBIAS day week end. (see what I did there because Tobias is four and... yeah I'll get to the story)**

Like I told Tobias yesterday we woke up even earlier today. We had a solid thirty minutes of peace before Andy woke up again.

"Mommy I had a bad dream." Andy sobbed..

"What about." I say knelling next to him.

"Bad people hurt you and Eve." he cries. I stroke his hair.

"Where were you and Daddy?" I ask.

"Daddy tried to help you and I ran away." he says, "I was a coward."

"No son your not a coward. I was just a dream." Tobias replies.

Andy smiles and sits next to Tobias. I pour us all some milk. When I sit down I gently stroke Andy's cheek.

"Do you know who the bad men were?" I ask him.

"No. I only got a quick look at them before I ran and hid."

"How many were there?" Tobias asks.

"Three of them Daddy." Andy replies. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Tobias and I nod and we send Andy back to his room. Tobias and I watch him sleep for a few minutes to make sure he doesn't have any more bad dreams.

Around seven we wake up Andy and Eve and drop them off at Christina and Will's place.

"Don't worry you guys." Will says. "We have everything under cont-" Then we hear a loud crash.

"Opps." we hear a boy say.

"Fernando!" Will screams while slamming the door.

"Should we be worried?" I ask Tobias.

"Nah they got it." Tobias says.

I roll my eyes. Tobias and I walk to the dining hall where we see the initiates all ready eating breakfast.

Henry and Lilly sit at a table alone until the three Amity transfers sit next to them.

Rachel and Remmy who are two of the Candor transfers sit at a table with some of the Erudite. Rachel shoving Dauntless cake in her face.

I smile at Tobias and he looks at me pleadingly to get his own cake.

"Tobias, your 28 years old I can not stop you from eating all the dauntless cake." He blankly stares at me. I sigh "Go ahead." Tobias runs for the cake and gobbles it down.

Training goes by fast today and Tobias and I spend a quiet evening together before Christina come to the apartment with the kids.

"So what did they break this time?" Tobias asks.

Christina sighs, "Well Fernando and Andy played tag and broke almost every lamp in the apartment and then fell asleep on the couch."

"Did you feed them?" I ask her.

"Of course." Christina says. "I gave them each a hamburger."

"It was yummy mommy!" Andy pipes.

"It seemed like Andy hasten eaten one in years." Chris says.

"For the past week he's been surviving on Dauntless cake with Tobias." I laugh.

'Well I've got to run. Will and I are taking Fernando to go shopping."

'What has he done to deserve that?" I pity the poor boy.

Christina rolls her eyes and leaves dragging Fernando while I hear Fernando screaming "No! I don't want to go shopping!"

I laugh and cuddle with Tobias. I fall asleep happily knowing that My children, husband, and I are safe at home.

**Im sorry if this chapter was short and not so good but I wrote it early in the morning and I love how you guys are review following and favoriting it. If I get five reviews I will post another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I love getting all the reviews from you guys. One person gave me an idea and I might just use it when stage two come around. (Keep your eyes on Henry) Any who on to the story.**

Tobias and I got very little sleep last night. Andy keeps having nightmares and we have to keep checking on him. When it was like four in the morning Andy came in our room and decided to let him sleep with us. I wake up not looking at Tobias's face but Andy's feet.

I gently shake Tobias awake trying not to wake Andy. Today we don't have training but we have capture the flag planned. Tobias and I are team captins for the transfers and its a match against the Dauntless born. I cant wait.

Tobias and I decide to take a walk by the chasm while the kids sleep.

"Tobias." I say.

"Yes Tris."

"What do you think Andy's dreams are about?" I ask.

"I don't know." Tobias replies.

"You promise nothing bad will happen to our family right?" I say looking in his blue eyes.

He kisses the top of my head. "Nothing bad will ever happen. And if anybody tries, I will kill them."

I smile at Tobias and kiss his lips. We stand there for a long time just hugging each other high above the chasm. Mist wetting our ankles.

"We will always be a family." Tobias says.

xxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias and I go back to the apartment and decide to spend the day with our children. We take the kids to the park where Tobias and Andy whine about how boring it is while Eve and I sit looking up at the clouds, me point at them and telling her what they look like. I remember when I first held Andy. He was so small a fragile he had Tobias hair and eyes but the sparkle in his eyes Tobias said reminded him of mine. When Andy was four we decided we wanted another kid and that's when we had Eve. Her full name is Evelyn, Tobias picked it. When I first laid eyes on my baby girl my heart melted all over again. She had my blonde hair with Tobias eyes. She was only born three months ago but she is still a little peanut. Nothing compared to Andy as a baby. I have a feeling that Eve will take after me in the height department.

After awhile I give into Tobias and Andy and leave the park. I'm glad we did because shortly after it began to rain. The four of us ran home and into the apartment.

Tobias takes Andy to go watch him learn to fight and I stay in the apartment with Eve. I put her in her bassinet and put a movie on. About halfway through the Hunger Games I fall asleep on the couch. When I wake up Tobias isn't home but there is dinner on the table. I find a note taped to my shirt.

_Hey Tris,_

_I saw you were napping and decided to take Andrew and Evelyn out for dinner. I made you something quick for when you wake up._

_- Tobias_

I smile and dig into the meal Tobias made me. I can tell he made it because it didn't not get more extravagant than A hamburger with macaroni. I don't have any complaints though.

Around seven Tobias is back with the kids.

"Ok Andy you are up way past your bed time." I say. "Strait to bed."

"Mom!" he whines.

"You heard your mother Andrew." Tobias demands, "Off to bed."

Andy sighs and goes to his bed room.

"Nice try." I say to Tobias.

"What did I do?" he asks.

"You know what you did," I reply, "You let him have chocolate cake after six."

Tobias pouts. "But it looked so yummy."

"Off to bed mister." I say as if I were his mother.

"But it's only seven!" he pouts.

"No buts!"

'Oh really?" he says. I know that look in his eyes. He grabs me and lifts me off the ground, throwing me across his shoulder.

"Tobias!" I shriek.

He carries me to our bedroom and drops me on the bed. I laugh uncontrollably as he starts to tickle me.

"Ok, ok you win." I say in between laughs. He lies next to me and I puts my arms around him.

"I'm so glad I married you." he says

I smile and kiss his lips. We stay wrapped in each other arms and fall asleep.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Not much action I know but I wanted to do a fluffy one.**

**I will update again if I can tonight.**

**22tobias**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capture the flag time!**

Tobias hakes me awake and my eyes flutter open.

"Tobias!" I whine. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning!" He says proudly.

"WHY!"

"Capture the flag.' he says. I grin. "Get dressed!"

I hurry and dress while Tobias gets the inatiates. We meet at the train and hop on.

"Ok lets pick teams." Tobias says.

"Who are the Dauntless born trainers?"

"Here" I hear two voice say silmotinasly. I spin around to see Peter and Al standing behind me. Instinctively I come closer to Tobias.

"Relax stiff." Peter sneer. I grit my teeth and move away from Tobias and closer to Peter. I glare at him and turn around.

"Let's pick teams." I say.

"Ok, Peter transfers first. You pick."

"Ok... Samul."

"What a shocker." I say with mock surprise.

Peter scowls.

"Patrick." Tobias says

"Blaine."

"David."

"Lola."

"Ronald."

"Gen."

"Henry."

"Lou."

"Lilly."

"Patrick."

"Rachel."

"Walter."

"Jon."

"Jean."

"Quinton."

"Remmy."

"Taylor." and we finish the transfers and then the Dauntless born.

We begin the game.

"Inatates." Tobias yells. "Where should we hide it?"

"Up a tree!" "On the dock!" "Ferris wheel!" People nod and we make our way to the ferris wheel. Soon after we hide it the other team starts to come with Peter, Al and Samul leading them.

Tobias is distracted by the other people that it's just me and the three of them.

'Well hello hello." Al says.

"Al long time no see." I sneer.

Peter inches closer to me and I walk backwards. The three of them approach me and I stumble back wards and fall on my back.

"Tobias!" I call. "Four!"

"Oh shut up!" Peter says. He come close to me and kicks me in the side. The wind is knocked out of me and I wheeze. Samul comes next and pouches me in the face and I feel blood trickle out from my nose. Al stands behind them and takes his paint ball gun and shoots me in the face. I would not have hurt so much if it wasent point blank and in the face. I wipe the blue paint from my face and it mixes with my blood. I slowly stand up even though my body aches with it and I take my paint ball gun and hit Samul in the head with it leaving a bruise on his forehead. While Peter and Al are distracted by it I take my chance and run.

I keep running until I run into something. More like somebody.

'Tris!" Tobias says. "What happened?"

"Peter, Al and Samul." I say while trying to catch my breath. "I tried yelling for you."

He pulls me into a hug and I get blood on his shirt.

"If it makes you feel better.." Tobias starts, "We won." he holds up the flag and I smile.

'Lets go home." I say to him.

We run to the train and sit in a car alone. Or so we thought.

**Ha ha ha cliffhanger! No its not Peter or them but who do you think it is? If I get five reviews (3 more) I will update again tonight!"**


	7. Chapter 6

**I just love the reviews! A shout out to Kail who was a guest but if you are reading this thank you for the awesome review and I will defiantly take your idea into consideration. Just keep a look out for some of the minor characters in next chapters. I luv you guys for the reviews keep em coming! On to the story.**

Tobias and I jump onto the train and sit down. He hands me a tissue from his pocket to stop the bleeding from my nose. He scopes the train and taps my shoulder and I see Lilly- the abnegation transfer- sitting in the corner. She looks up at us but then looks away.

"What do we do?" Tobias mouthes.

I scowl at him and slide over and begin to comfort her.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her. "Where's Henry?"

"Off with Taylor." she says spitting Taylors name like its poison. I feel sorry for her. Henry and her transferred together and became a couple. As Herny got better and better at the training he left Lilly for someone who was on his level of his abilities.

"What about Rachel and Remmy?" I ask. Rachel and Remmy are tow of her new friends.

"I REALLY DONT WANT TO BE NEAR ANYBODY!" she shouts.

After a long and awkwardly quiet train ride the three of us take our seprate ways. Lilly to the dorms and Tobias and I to our apartment.

Before we can even make it to the couch we both fall on the couch and sleep.

PAGE BREAK (I'm GOING TO SKIP A FEW DAY TO THE RANKING OF THE FIRST STAGE)

I stand nervously next to Tobias looking at the ranking and I notice how low Samul is. He is in eleventh place. He wont be factionless but I doubt Peter will be happy about it. I don't know why I worry. I can defend my self and Tobias promised he would always protect me and the family but I bite my nails. Tobias continusly asks me whats wrong but I just shake my head. I just keep getting more and more nervose. I don't want to risk the safety of my family and myself espically after capture the flag and all the dreams Andy has been having about "three bad men hurting Mommy and Eve."

"Seem good to you? Quinton, Lou, Walter and Gen are factionless." Tobias says.

I nod and help Tobias post the ranks. I hear sighs of relif and a few cries of dispear. After nine years of training I learned no to let it get to me. I turn around and see Peter standing in a corner glaring at me. I weight drops in my stomach but then Peter walks away with Al and I feel relif when its just me next to Tobias congratulating the 14 remaing transfers. Most of them by this time next week will be factionless. I makes my stomach churn but I remember it's only a job and I have other people in my life to worry about. Andy, Eve, Tobias and myself.

**well that was my update hope you liked it. question should I have more Tris and peter tension or focus on some drama with the initiates'? This is probably my last update for tonight and like always please review!**

**22tobias**


	8. Chapter 7

**Update time and today is the beginning of the fears (not the landscapes) and there might be a few suprises in store! **

Tobias wakes me up and we make our way to the transfers.

"Ok today you are each going to go through one of your fears today for the fourth stage of inataion." I announce. The transfers all look at each other nervously.

"Follow us!" Tobias yells.

The transfers all get up and follow us and sit back down in the hallway befor the door. We call them back one by one going through the fears. Most of the fears are basic like heights, needles, bugs and the dark. Only a few are interesting to me and Tobias and two of them belong to the Divergent.

Rachel's fear: (Rachel's pov)

The simulation starts with all darkness. When I open my eyes the scene before seems rather dull. I am in Candor headquarters and I am much younger than I am now. I am six years old and I remember this. They put me under the truth serum with my parents were killed- and I saw it happen.

"Rachel-" Niles began- "Who killed your parents?"

"I don't know" I say. resisting the serum, onne of the main aspects of the divergent. I've know I was divergent every since then.

"Liar!" Niles shouts.

"Rachel who killed them!" all of the candor shout.

"I don't know." I said tears streaming down my face. All of the candor surround me all of them shout at once how I would never belong in Candor how I'm such a liar and that I am to blame for the death of my parents.

"GO AWAY!" I shout curling into a ball. I need to wake up. I cant let this get to me, it's just a simulation. My eyes snap open and I wipe the tears off my face.

Tris and Four look at me perplexingly.

"Rachel" Tris starts, "Are you divergent?"

I nod and walk out of the room.

Samul's fears (Samul pov)

As soon as I open my eyes the fear starts. I look around and I am on a train. I am not the only one on the train. I am surrounded by the factionless. I'm not dressed in either black or white but in miss matched clothes

I don't know why this isn't that bad but my heartrate gets faster and I cant calm down. The factionless try talking to me but I just fall down and pass out when I open my eyes again Im and back in dauntless and I sigh with relif.

Lilly's fear (Lilly's pov)

My fear begins and I am back in Abnegation at home with my father- not with my faction-less mother but with a tall man with black hair. Back when I was four. I remember him as my father. I never called him my father. If I ever called him anything it was... Marcus. Marcus steps toward me and raises his hand like he was going to strike me. I quickly run but he catches my arm and painfully yanks me back. I cry out in pain as Marcus starts hitting me everywhere. When I think he is finnaly done he takes his belt a whips my back stomach and face. He eventually grabs the back of my grey shirt and throws me in the closet. I quietly sob and try to make the pain go away. Then it hits me- this is a simulation. And with that my eyes open and I am back in the fear room. Tears on my face.

Tris and four look at me strange.

"so what I'm divergent?" I snap at them.

"That's not it Lilly." Four says.

'What is it then?" I ask.

"I think you are my sister." Tobias says.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! so what did you think? Like the fears I wrote? As always review favorite follow.**

**Au-revior! (btw I take French)**

**22tobias**


	9. Chapter 8

Tris pov

I watch Lilly's fear with Tobias. As soon as Marcus shows up in it Tobias's faces turns pale white.

Lilly's fear is much like Tobias's and we watch as Lilly is abused by Marcus. Eventually Lilly wakes up and we learn she is Divergent also. The two of us stare at her blankly.

"So what I'm divergent." Lilly snaps.

"That's not it Lilly." Tobias says choking on his own words.

"What is it then?" Lilly asks.

"I think you are my sister." Tobias says.

Lilly's eyes widen and so do mine.

"That's not possible!" Lilly says. "I was Marcus's only child! He told me himself."

"Lilly I transferred to Dauntless 12 years ago, how old were you when Evelyn gave you to Marcus?"

"Four I think." she recalls

"It's been twelve years since then."

Lilly gasps and I just stand there speechless. Tobias extends his arms as if to hug Lilly and Lilly runs into him and cries on his shoulder.

I look closely at Lilly. She has Tobias dark hair and blue eyes. His stature and bravery. How did I not notice this before?

"Lilly," I say to her. 'Meet Four and us at the pit at five thirty."

Lilly nods and pulls out of Tobias's embrace. She walks out the door and joins the other transfers.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I say to Tobias.

"Yeah. Me either."

PAGE BREAK

Tobias and I stand at the pit and wait for Lilly to show up.

"Hi Four." Lilly sheepishly says.

"Hi Lilly." Tobais replies.

"Do you want to come to our apartment?" I ask her.

She nods and I lead her to Tobias and my apartment. I let her in and have her sit on the couch with Tobias.

"So Lilly," I say trying to break the silence, 'Why did you transfer to Dauntless?"

"As you recently saw on the screen I transferred to escape Marcus." she says, her eyes hallow.

"Four can I ask you something." Lilly says.

"Yeah anything.' Tobias obliges.

"What is your real name?"

Tobias looks to her and then me. "Tobias." he says. "Tobias Eaton."

"And Tris is your girlfriend or something." she asks

"She's my wife." Tobias replies. Lilly nods.

'Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Andy yells while running to hug me. I smile at him.

"Who is she?" he says while pointing at Lilly.

"She is-"Tobias begins but Lilly interrupts him.

"I'm Lilly." she says, "Who are you?"

"Andy Eaton." he replies.

"He is your nephew." Tobias says smiling.

"Do you have any other kids?" Lilly asks.

"We also have a three month old daughter name Eve." Tobias says.

"Can I see her?" she asks.

I nod and go to Eve's room and lift her out of her bassinet. I carry her to the other room and hand her to Lilly. She is tense at first but then she relaxes and coos at the baby.

'She's so cute." Lilly says laughing.

"Hey!" Andy pouts.

"You are very cute too." Andy smiles and sits next to Lilly.

"Are you my aunt?" Andy asks.

"Yes." Lilly replies.

"You never told me I had and aunt." Andy pouts at me.

"We didn't know until a few hours ago." Tobias tells him.

Andy nods and hugs Lilly. Lilly smiles and hugs him back.

"I should be going." Lilly says handing Eve back to me. She hugs Tobias and walks out the door.

Tobias sits dazed on the couch and I plop next to him.

'I have a sister." he says.

I nod.

"She lived with my father."

I nod again.

"He abused her!" he shouts.

I stare at him.

"I am going to kill him." Tobias says gritting his teeth. I rest my hand on his shoulder and as does Andy.

"Not today Tobias." I smile. Tobias pulls me into a hug and we snuggle next to each other me lying my head on his chest. Andy under Tobias arm and Eve cradled in my arms.

**aw wasnet that sweet? The next update will have more action with the fear landscapes. I will go into detail with three of them- two being Lilly and Samul review and tell me what transfers fear I should go into. Always review favorite and follow. I will probably update twice more today.**

**22tobias**


	10. Chapter 9

**Newest update**

**Its fear landscape time! the after the rankings!**

Tobias and I wake up early to set up the fear landscape room. It has been so long since I went through mine, it has probably changed.

Not soon after it is set up the transfers file in. One by one. Tobias and I go through their fears and watch them. Most of them have between 10-15 fears. We get halfway through the fears when Samul steps up. I step away from him and move closer to Tobias. I know I could kill him with my bare hands but he is taller and stronger then me. He also doesn't have two kids. He is younger. In everyway he is better and he has Peter and Al on his side and they tried to kill me once. They would try again. Tobias snarls at Samul and Samul sneers at me.

"Relax stiff. I'm not armed." He whispers quietly.

"Shut up Samul." Tobias snaps while injecting the serum into him.

Samuls fears ( Samul's pov)

My eyes close and my fears begin.

In front of me is my mother.

"You never doing anything right!"

"Why cant you be more like Peter?"

"I never wanted you!" she shouts. She has never said any of these things to me so I guess my fear is disappointing her. I quickly punch her in the face and move on to the next fear.

I am on a tall bulling that is easily 30 story's up. Great heights. Just wanting to move on I quickly jump.

When I land I see I am in a train car. The Faction less surround me. I panic and try to get up and jump from the train but I cant. The black clothes I was wearing turn into miss matched clolors of every faction.

"You are now one of us." a factionless man says. All of the faction less move closer and start chanting. I scream and try to move but I am frozen. How long will this fear take? Eventually they stop chanting and the scene changes. I am in Candor wearing black and white. The candor surround me and start calling me a liar. How I don't belong in Candor. How I deserve to be factionless. I shout at them and try to make them go away. I Begin fighting them and the all disappear. I go through my other fears rather quickly and calming my heart rate quick. Then I get to my tenth fear. The instructor- Four I think- stands in front of me. Pointing a gun at my face. What the. I'm not afraid of Four. I guess I am afraid of being shot. I hold out my hand to my sides. "Go ahead" I say

"Gladly." Four says. He pulls the trigger and then a bang and the light turn on. I am back in the fear landscape room.

"How long did I take?" I ask Taylor when I get back with the transfers.

"Thirty minutes." she replies. My eyes open in shock.

"But I got through my fears so quickly I thought."

"For most of them you did except when you got to your third fear."

I know that one. That's the one where I am factionless.

Lilly's fears (Lilly's pov)

I walk into the room after Samul. I stand proudly infront of my brother and sister in law.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks me.

"Defiantly." I reply. Tobias nods and injects me.

"The serum will go in effect in ten seconds." he says. 'Be brave Lilly."

I close my eyes and open them again.

I am back in Abnegation. Standing in front of me is Marcus. He holds a belt in his hands and his teeth a gritted. I don't know why but I start crying.

"Stop crying you worthless piece of crap." Marcus yells. I shrink back as he lifts his hand to hit me. He hits me continusoly in my face and starts punching me in the stomach and I hunch over in pain. That was a terrible idea because Marcus takes the opportunity to kick me down on the ground. He takes his belt and starts lashing my back until I bleed and the kicks me over and my back so my stomach is up. He starts kicking me and hitting me. And when I think I am going to pass out from the pain I remember it is a simulation. I reach to my pocket where there was no gun before and pull it out and aim it at Marcus. I close my eyes and shoot him in between the eyes. I hear him fall and get up. I move on to the next fear.

In my next fear I see Tobias. Tobias? I'm not afraid of him but then I look behind him and see someone point a gun at the back of his head. The man cocks it and places his finger on the trigger. With out even thinking I start running and push Tobias out of the way when the man fires the bullet. Instead of it hitting Tobias It hit me.

Then I wake up.

Tobias looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You saved me." Tobias says.

"I just met you I was not going to lose you." I say smiling.

"You only have two fears!" Tris exclaims.

I nod. I gusse my two fears are getting beat by Marcus and losing my brother.

"Lilly." Tobias says I look up "Welcome to Dauntless."

I smile and run and hug Tobias.

**Agepa Akebra (Page Break) (Final scores for the third stage. the people that stay.)**

Tobias and I ponder over the final scores. the remaining ten inates are ranked as so

1. Lily

3. Remmy

4. Taylor

5. Patrick

6. David

7. Ronald

8. Jean

9. Jon

10. Samul

I bite my nail and my faces turns red when I see that Samul is in thenth place. We haven't even added the dauntless borns yet. I start pacing and refuse to tell Tobias whats wrong. I shake my head every time he does. The dauntless born trainers Uriah and Marlene bring in the dauntless borns. We create a list and the final rankings go as such

1. Lilly

2. Dauntless born

3. Dauntless born

4. Rachel

5. Remmy

6. Dauntless born

7. Taylor

8. Patrick

9. Jean

10. Dauntless born

11-14 are factionless and my heart stops when I look at number 15- Samul. My face turns pale. I am going to die. Peter Al and Samul are going to kill me.

"Geez Tris you look like you seen a ghost." Uriah teses. I shake my head at him and tears well up in my eyes.

"Tris. Whats's wrong?" Tobias asks trying to hug me. I shake my head and pull away.

"Don't tell me nothing. Something Is wrong." Tobias says sternly. "Tell me."

"Peter and Al are going to kill me." I whisper. Tobias stares at me.

"Why?" Tobias asks concerned.

"Peter came up to me with a knife and told me if Samul didn't pass initiation he would kill me and with the dreams Andy had he might hurt my babies to." I say sobbing.

"I am not going to let them kill you." Tobias whispers in my ear. He comes closer and hugs me. "I will protect you forever."

**Awww. I love Tobias. Next update will be the ranks being posted. If I get three reviews by seven I will post a chapter at 7:30 and then one later at night maybey. **

**22tobias**


	11. Chapter 10

SORRY THIS IS LIKE A HALF AND HOUR LATE BUT I GOT CAUIGHT UP WITH SOMETHING AND COULDNT WRITE. aNY WAY TO THE STORY!

I help Tobias post the ranks. I hear the happy cries of the new Dauntless members and the six new factionless say their goodbyes.

Lilly runs up to Tobias and hugs him.

"You did it!" I say to her. She runs and hugs me too. "What for?" I ask her.

"You are family to. Maybe not directly but still family." she tells me. Tears form in my eyes and I hug her tighter. Once we pull out of the embrace I scan the crowd of new dauntless members. In a corner I see Samul walk over to Peter and Al. I heart stops and I am frozen. They talk for a few seconds and Peter looks right in my eyes and pulls out a knife. My face turns white.

"Tobias." I croak. Tobias walks over to me and tries to see what I am looking at. Once he sees Peter and his knife he protectively pushes me behind him.

"I'm not got to let him hurt you." he whispers. He takes my hand and signals for Lilly to follow us to the apartment.

Christina drops the kids off and questions why Lilly is here.

"Long story." Tobias explains. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Christina nods and leaves.

The three of us spend a quiet evening talking. Me cradling Eve and Andy snuggled up next to his Aunt Lilly.

At around ten Lilly announces she is going to go to the dorms and she will meet up with us tomorrow. We bod and close the door behind her. I make sure I lock the door.

"Tobias where is our gun?" I ask causally.

"Why and what for?" he says his eyes wide.

"I would feel safer if you slept with it under your pillow." I reply.

He groans but he gets it. I smile and put the kids to bed. Singing them both an Abnegation Lullaby. I kiss their forheads and lay next to Tobias in our bed. I fall asleep wrapped protectively in his arms.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up to a baby crying. To most mothers that would be normal but Eve has been sleeping through the night well she rarely cries especially not at..THREE IN THE MORNING! I jump out of bed knowing something is wrong and run to Eve's room.

"Hello Tris."

DUN DUN DUN! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? SORRY THIS CHAP IS SO SHORT. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TO NIGHT. AS ALWAYS FOLLOW FAVORITE REVIEW

22TOBIAS


	12. Chapter 11

** Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm really not (evil laugh *chokes on air*)**

"Hello Tris." a voice sasy.

"Peter put my baby down." I say nervously when I see him pick Eve up out of the bassinet.

"Um no." he says while he hold MY baby. "I've always wanted a kid."

"Peter please do what ever you want with me but don't do anything to my baby." I plead tears streaming down my face. I no longer have regard for my life. I just want him to put my baby down.

"I intend to." Peter says and with that a hand clamps over my mouth my hands are held behind my back and a knife is pressed to my throat. "But I am taking both you of."

I start crying uncontrollably and trying to get whoevers hands are keeping mine together. The knife is pressed harder into my neck and blood runs down my neck. I try screaming and biting the hand on my mouth. I taste blood but the hand doesn't move. I watch as Peter leads the way and I am pushed by my attackers. Peter holds my baby and the sight makes me sick. Once we are in the living room I see an opportunity to let somebody know what is happening. A vase on the coffee table. I kick it with me feet and it makes a loud crash. I pray that Tobias herd it.

"Tris what was that?" Tobias calls.

I bite don really hard on the hand over my mouth and he lifts it off my face.

"Tobias! Help!" I scream quickly.

Tobias comes charging out of our room only stopping for a brief second.

"Andy get back in your room!" Tobias demand slamming Andy's door shut. Please come faster Tobias.

'Quick we have to go." a voice yells behind me. Samul.

Peter nods and they push me toward the door. Tobias runs into the room.

"Hey leave them alone!" Tobias shouts. Peter pulls a gun from his pocket and shots Tobias's foot. Tobias winces. Peter opens the door holding my baby in one arm. They shove me out of the room and slam the door.

They lead me through several hallways and throw me in a small room. They stand in front of me and shove me on the ground.

"Can I please have my baby?" I sob. Peter hands me Eve and I cradle her in my arms. My tears fall on her face and I hug her close to me as Peter Al and Samul leave the room and lock it.

'I'm sorry Eve." I whisper to her. "I'm sorry."

**Sorry about making it so sad but I will update soon. Not again to night but tomorrow. Follow favorite review**

**22tobias**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back did ya miss me? I am here with another update. It will probably get like two or three more updates today and then I wont be able to post for another week because of school. I will update on Fridays Saturdays and sundays. Sorry if I am rambling. On to the story.**

Tobias pov

Tris got up to go and soothe the baby. Strange considering Evelyn was sleeping through the night. Things get really quiet and I think nothing of it. The I hear a loud crash from the front room.

"Tris what was that?" I shout.

"Tobias!" I hear her yell. "Help!"

I jump out of the bed and run out the door.

"Daddy?" Andrew whispers opening his door.

"Andy get back in your room!" I shout slaming his door.

"Quick we have to go." I hear a voice yell. Samul. I run faster and charge in the room.

"Hey leave them alone!" I shout at them. Peter turns around and I see he is holding MY baby. He pulls out a gun and shoots my foot. I wince and I look at Tris. She is crying as the shove her out of the room and slam the door. I run to the door and open it. They are no where in sight.

I slump down with my back against the door. I put my hands on my face.

"I'm sorry Tris." I yell at myself. "I promised I would protect you."

I stay up all night searching the compound for Tris and Evelyn and I cant find them everywhere. At around seven in the morning I go back to the apartment and fall on the couch.

"Daddy." I hear a small voice say. Andy. "Where's mommy and Eve.

"I don't know." I say to him. Andy comes closer to me and I open my arms to hug him.

"They were them." he says quietly.

"Who?"

"The bad men in the house, they were the bad men in my dream. Everything happened like it did in my dream." Andy sobs. I hug him tighter. We cry in each others arm.

We stay that way for a long time until we hear a knock at the door. I tense up but go to the door anyway, holding a gun in my hand.

I open the door and point the gun at who ever is there.

"Woah Tobias." a girl says. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out."

I put my gun down and look at Lilly.

"Why were you pointing a gun at me?" Lilly asks laughing. "Where's Tris?"

I stay quiet for too long and the smile disappears from her face.

"What happened Tobias'" Lilly asks concerned.

"Tris.." I begin choking on my words. "Tris and Eve were kidnapped last night." I finally says.

Lilly gasps and tears stream down her face.

"Who took them?" Lilly asks.

"Peter, Samul and Al." I whisper quietly.

"Is Andy ok?" Lilly asks.

"He's fine. A little shooken up but he's ok." I say

Lilly nods.

"We have to tell somebody." Lilly says. I nod. "We have to find them."

PAGE BREAK

Tris pov (eight in the morning)

I huddle up in a corner hugging Eve close to my chest. She starts crying loudly.

"Get her to shut up." a voice says opening the door and walking in. "Or we'll make her."

"Peter she's a baby. She's never woken up out of her room before." I say moving her farther away from him.

"She better get use to because you two will be here for a long time." Peter smirks. "Come with us Tris."

"No way Peter." I say. "I am not going anywhere with you and I am not leaving my baby in here."

"Stupid girl." he says coming closer to me. I rest Eve on the ground gently and stand up. Before I am even standing up a fist connects with my jaw. I move away from Eve not wanting to fall on her. Peter steps closer to me and starts fighting me. He kicks me in the stomach sides punches me in the face and finally kicks me on the ground. He lifts his foot and kicks me head.

Only semi- conscious I see his lips move. I finally hear what he says. "Your going to Learn to behave Tris."

Once he leaves and locks the door I crawl toward Eve and sit with my back against the wall and pick Eve up. I start to rock her not to calm her down but to keep my mind on something else.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you. They would have to kill me before I let them touch you." I whisper to her. I start humming a lulabye putting her and myself in a deep sleep.

**That was my update. I hate Peter soo much. So what do you think will happen? I will update again today. As always Follow Favorite Review.**

22Tobias


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! I'm back! I have been working on my evil laugh! (*still chokes on air*) Any who on to the update.**

Tris pov

It has been three days since Eve and I have been taken here. Twice a day Peter or one of his lackeys come and try to take me away from my baby. Every time I refuse and the beat me up in that room. The last time they came Peter had a knife and he cut my arm when I refused to leave. I just try to make sure they never touch my baby. My face is bruised and swollen and I can barley walk but I still try my best to fight Peter or Al or Samul off.

Eve hasn't been able to sleep and she cries when ever she hears a noise. I try smiling at her or tickling her but I cant keep the act up. I end up crying when I hold her. I never wanted this to happen to either of us. No mother ever wants to be in this situation. And any time when my mind isn't on Eve I worry about how Tobias and Andy are.

Why hasn't Tobias found me yet? How long are we going to be here until Peter lets us go? Is he going to keep us forever? I shake my head. Tobias will find us. He promised he would always protect us.

The door creaks open and I huddle in a corner hugging Eve close to me.

"Ok Tris are you going to come with us this time?" Peter asks.

I shake my head. Peter sighs. "I didn't want to do this but I have no choice." He launches toward me and I rest Eve on the ground. Peter and I start to fight. He punches me in the face and kicks me in the stomach. I fall down and hit my head. My vison is double and I see Peter go over to the corner where I let Eve and picks her up.

I scream at him and get up even though my body protests. I charge at him and lift my hand to punch him.

"Um I don't think so." Peter says. "If you hit me I could drop little Evelyn here."

I stop running toward him.

"Since I have your baby..." he begins. "I control you."

He's right. Since he has my baby he has total control over me.

"I'll do what ever you want Peter just don't hurt Eve." I plead.

Peter smiles. "Come with us Tris."

I follow him to a room across the hall from the room I was just in. Peter opens the door and Al and Samul smile viciously.

"Look who finally joined us!" Al mocks. I refuse to make eye contact with any of them.

"What did it take?" Samul asks Peter.

"I got her baby." he says pointing at Eve. The boys smile as Peter sets Eve down on a table across the room.

Al and Samul grab me and throw me in a chair. Peter ties my wrists and feet to it.

"What are you going to do?" I ask them.

Peter looks from Al to Samul to me. "What I promised when I first told you." Peter pulls out a knife and steps forward to me. He starts at the top of my forehead and drags it down my face. Not deep enough to kill me but deep enough to make my face bleed and know there will be a scar. I refuse to cry though. Peter smirks and lets Al take a turn. He starts punching me in the stomach and the face.

"I-punch- loved you- punch- and you married- punch- FOUR!" he screams. I hear a crack and I know he broke my nose. Al gets dragged back by Samul.

"You had your turn Al." he yells. "Now it's mine." he says smirking at me. I know the look in his eyes. I get scared as he walks over to the table Eve is on. I start screaming at him.

"Oh shut up." Peter says.

I scream louder and Al puts his hand over my mouth. Samul picks Eve and holds her. He takes her arm and squeezes it to thight and Eve cries. Samul laughes and bends her arm and I hear it crack. He broke her arm! I start crying.

"I've always wondered." he begins. "Do babies bounce?"

Peter and Al laugh. I cry harder and bite down as hard as I can on Al hand. He removes his hand and slaps my face.

"TOBIAS!" I scream over and over again. I don't care that they know him as four I keep screaming as Samul passes MY baby around to Peter and Al. They try to get me to shut up but I keep screaming louder and louder praying somebody will hear me.

"Shove it Tris nobody is going to save you and your precious baby." Peter mocks. 'Not even Four."

I cry harder in between screams.

"Lets find out if babies bounce." Samul says with an evil grin. I have lost it. There is no hope left for us. Peter punches me in the face and holds my head up to make me watch Samul drop my baby.

Then a swings open.

"Put my baby down now!" a strong voice says. Samul Al and Peter just stare for awhile.

"I said now!" Samul comes over to me and places Eve in my lap.

I look at the source of the voice and see Tobias. Tobias!

Al and Samul put their hands up in defeat but Peter lets go of my head and charges at Tobias. When Tobias is distracted Samul comes back over to me and grabs Eve off my lap.

My face goes white. Since my hands are tied down I cant stop him.

"Tobias!" I scream as he fights with Peter.

Tobias looks my way and sees Samul with Eve. He charges toward him and Samul passes Eve to Al. I scream during the whole thing. Tobias punches Samul in the temple and he crashes down. Al puts Eve down on a table and charges at Tobias. It doest take very long for Tobias to beat Al. He runs back over to Peter but before he can reach him Peter pulls out a gun and shoots it. I hear a bang and then nothing.

**dun dun dunnnnnn! Don't worry Tris isn't dead and neither is the baby. Yay for Tobias though! he found Tris!**

**I will try to update one last time today. I don't want to leave you on a cliffhanger for a whole week so the next update will not have a cliffhanger but the story will continue. I will be gone for until Friday after the next update. Sorry- school ruins everything. Well bye.**

**22tobias**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back again! I love the reviews! Sorry about that cliff hanger I will try to not make this a cliffhanger. I love writing this fanfiction and I makes me sooo happy that you guys like it too. This is probably my last update until Friday. I know but school just gets in the way. Ha ha. On to the story!**

Tris pov

I groan as I wake up. I look around the room and see I am no longer in the room Peter Al and Samul held me hostage. I try and sit up but there is a sharp pain in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach trying to make it hurt less. When I pull my hand up off of it my hand is red. My hand starts trembling. I don't remember much after Tobias came. Tobias! where is he? I turn my head and look around. A strong hand rests on my shoulder. My head quickly turns in that direction.

"Tris! Your awake!" Tobias cries.

"Hi Tobias." I weakly say. "What happened?" I ask.

"Well." Tobias starts. "The whole Faction has been looking for you and the baby."

"And?"

"I look around the clock and earlier today I heard screaming and I started running. Then you screamed my name and I knew it was you. I broke the lock on the door and saw Samul with Evelyn and you screaming and crying. You looked pretty beat up and I started beating the crap out of Samul and Al. I ran over to Peter when I knocked out Al. Before I got to him he... he pulled out a gun and he shot you in the stomach. You slumped over and I grabbed Peter's gun and killed him. I untied you and carried you and Evelyn to the infirmary."

"Where's Eve?" I say sitting up in my bed. Tobias gently pushes me back on the bed.

"Tris you cant get up." Tobias scolds. I pout.

"Is Eve ok?" I ask him.

"She has a broken arm and their are concerned that he broke it in such away that he paralyzed it. She is also a little malnourished but they having been giving her formula that is helping her gain her strength."

Her arm is going to be paralyzed!

"Can I see her?" I ask him.

"Not today Tris. They doctors want you to rest today." Tobias says.

"Where's Andy?" I ask him.

"Over playing at Fernando's."

I nod. "Am I in bad shape?"

He hands me a mirror. My face is swollen and bruised and there is a scar on my face that goes all the way down the left side of my face. One of my eyes is black and blue. I don't look like myself anymore. I start crying and Tobias tries to comfort me.

"What about the rest of my body?" I ask him.

"You have a scar on your right arms that goes all the way up your arm. And the gun shot in your stomach is going to leave a scar once they take the stitches out." Tobias replies. I nod. I have three scars that will be on my body forever reminding me of what happened.

"Get your rest." Tobias says kissing the top of my head walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I yell.

Tobias turns around and looks at me. "Is there anything you need?" he asks with concern.

I nod. "What?" he asks.

" Stay in here until I fall asleep. I would feel safer." He nods and sits down next to me stroking my hair until I fall asleep.

**Page break**

The next day I am discharged from the hospital. Tobias helps me walk when I refuse to use a wheel chair.

"Please let me see Eve!" I beg over and over again. Eventually Tobias gives in and takes me to the pediatric hospital a couple blocks away. My body screams in pain with every step but I just try and forget about the pain.

"Four and Tris Eaton here to see Evelyn Eaton." Tobias says when we reach the front desk. The nurse nods and leads us to a room with a small white bassinet. I run over to it and look in it.

A small blonde baby sleeps in it with a cast that goes all the way up her arm and a scar on her face.

"Where did she get the scar from?" I ask Tobias.

"I don't know. Samul or Al might have given it to her. One of the many reasons why I beat the crap out of them." I smile at Tobias as I lift Eve out of the bassinet and cradle her in my arms. Her eyes open and she looks up at me.

"Hi Eve." I coo at her.

"Hey guys!" a voice calls out. I tense up and hold Eve close to me.

"Hey Lilly. Hi Andrew." Tobias says. I turn around.

"Mommy!" Andy shouts as he runs toward me. He hugs me leg and I pat his back.

"Tris you're allright!" Lilly shouts. I nod and smile at them. I place Eve back down in her bassinet and hug Andy and Lilly.

A nurse comes in the room.

"Not to disturb the reunion but I just wanted to drop off the medaction Evelyn is to take when you take her home today." the nurse says.

"We can take her home!" I say. Tobias nods. I lift Eve out of the crib again and hold her close to my face. "Let's go home then."

Tobias signs Eve out and we all go back to the apartment. Tobias sits next to me on the couch as I cradle Eve and hold Andy close to me. Later on Andy goes to bed and Tobias reads him a bed time story. I walk to my room and sit on the bed holding Eve.

"I told I wouldn't let anybody kill you." I whisper to her. "I love you."

Eve falls asleep in my arms and I place her in her bassinet singing her a lullaby.

**Aww. Yay Peter is dead! This is my last update for until Friday. Sorry but I hope you liked my newest update. I luv you guys. Like always Follow Favorite Review.**

**22Tobias**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back! School just seemed to drag on this week! I went to my schools feild hockey game and we owned it! On to the update!**

**Tris pov (three years later.)**

Hard to believe it' been three years since Tobias rescued me and Eve. My wounds have healed since then but I am still reminded every time I look in the mirror and I see the scar on my face.

"Tris?" Tobias says knocking on my door. I scramble and wipe stray tears off my face.

"Just a second!" I yell to him. I flatten my hair and open the door.

"Yes." I say.

"Andrew is going to school now and he said he wanted to say good bye." Tobias replies.

I nod and walk out to see my now eight year old son ready to go to school. I see the thirst for knowledge in his eyes and I predict that he will choose Erudite when he is older. But I also see the Dauntless in him. I can see him being dauntless too. He is most likely Divergent. It's too soon to tell with Eve but it is apparent with Andy,

"Oh hey mom." Andy says.

I walk over to the table and tousle his hair.

"Mom!" he yells. "Not the hair." I smile at him as he pats his hair back down.

"You about ready for school?" I ask him.

He nods grabbing a muffin and running out the door to hop on the train.

They grow up so fast.

I am home alone with Tobias and Eve. Lilly has since gotten her own apartment with her good friend Rachel.

Eve toddles out of her bedroom and toward me. I smile as she toddles faster to hug me.

"Morwning Mawme." she giggles. I smile as I lift her on my lap. I bop her nose and she starts laughing. I start tickling her and her arms start to flail. I look at her right arm. The one Samul broke and disabled. Until she was ten and a half months old her arm just hung off to the side then the Erudite came up with a brace for her arm that let her gain control over it. The brace simply looks like a silver metal ring that looks like a bracelet on her wrist with an identical one at her shoulder and elbow connected by two long metal pieces. She wears it night and day and has been able to be a normal child. Her scar like mine will never go away. Her scar parts her forehead in half with a zigzag that stops just before her nose.

"Morning Eve." I reply to her. She smiles wider and a lock of blonde hair falls loose from her pigtails. I brush the strand back over her ear. She then hops back down and toddles over to Tobias. We spend a quiet day together before Andy comes back home.

**Skipping a couple years. (Andy's choosing ceremony)**

Tobias Eve and I sit together in the hub about to see our son choose. After his aptitude test her confided in me that he was Divergent. He has aptitude for both Dauntless and Erudite. He asked me what he should choose and I told him he had to decide for himself.

His name is called and he walks up and takes the knife cutting across his palm. He steps before the two bowls of Dauntless and Erudite. He clenches his hand in a fist and blood drips into the bowl for Erudite. Tobias and I nod in approval as Eve's jaw drops. Andy smiles at us as he walks over to the Erudite transfers.

"Are you ready to choose?" Tobias asks Eve. She doesn't say a word and just shakes her head. The ceremony ends and Andy leaves.

He is an Erudite now.

**Andy and Erudite! Ha ha I bet you did not see that coming! I will update tomorrow again. As always Follow Favorite Review**

**22tobias**


	17. Chapter 16

**Im back again! I just got nominated for Divergent Awards for best future fan fiction! Please vote for me! I am sooooo horned by all your reviews and follows and favorites and the nimination just made it even awesomer (is awesomer a word?) Any way please vote for me! On to the update.**

**Tris pov (two weeks later.) **

My baby boy choose Erudite. I'm not mad at him at all but I kind of feel lost with out my little fact spewer. Eve and Tobias feel the same way. Eve took it especially hard. I mean he is her older bother after all. When Eve was younger everybody use to make fun of her arm brace and Andy would beat the crap out of anyone who dared.

Eve who is now on the verge of turning fourteen still has the arm brace and scar just like I still have my scars. I have never had he heart to tell her how she got them. She's never asked either. She never knew what happened to her and I. I know I have to tell her but I just never knew when.

Today. I will tell her today.

I knock on her door and she opens it up.

"Yeah mom?" she asks concerned. I glace at her brace. I sigh.

"Is something wrong mom." she asks.

I shake my head. "No, it's just something I've been meaning to tell you."

She nods and lets me in her room.

She sits on her bed and I sit on a chair.

"Eve this is something I never told you about yourself and me." I begin.

She looks at me puzzled. I continue. "When I was twenty six and you were three months old... we were both kidnapped."

She gasps and looks at her right am and the brace.

"Is that why..." she doesnt even have to continue. I know what she is talking about. Her arm. I nod

"And my scar and all the scars you have?" I nod again.

"Who kidnapped us?" She asks me.

"Three men. One is dead. Killed by your father and two lived one already faction less and the other who-" I sigh tears running down both our faces. "One still lives in the compound."  
"Which one?" she asks.

"A coward named Albert." I say spitting his name out like poison. "He sadly reproduced before the kidnapping and has a son your age named Calvin. Albert is n the compound but in a Dauntless prison. Calvin is a happy fourteen your old and should never give you problems but just e cautious." I warn her. She nods and I leave her in her room to let her soak it in. I stand by her door and her a frustrated scream. A silent tear streams down my face.

I had to tell her- I tell myself- I had too. I walk away and try to forget about it again.

**Two years later Eve's pov**

Today is my aptitude test. I try not to worry about my test. I know where I belong already. I am a Dauntless. My arm may be useless with out a brace but I am still a Dauntless. I get called back by an Abnegation woman.

"Hello Evelyn my name is Natalie." she introduces.

"Natalie Prior?" I ask her.

She nods. My eyes widen. "And you have a daughter right? One who transferred to Dauntless?"

She snaps back at me. "How do you know that!" she yells. Never once before have I met an Abnegation who had such a short temper.

"Because my mom is Beatrice Prior/Eaton." I reply. She smiles widely at me. "You must be Eve Eaton. I've been dying to meet you."

I smile back at her.

"Well enough chit-chat lets get to the test." she says. She then holds a cup out to me. "Drink this."

"Why what will it do?" I ask looking at the liquid.

"I cant tell you just drink it." I hesitantly drink it and my eyes close slowly.

I open my eyes again and I am in the cafateria.

"Choose!" a voice thunders. I look at a table. There is a hunk of cheese and a knife. I stare at them.

"Choose!" a voice says again.

Quickly I grab both of them.

"That's not choosing!" the voice yells. Then I hear a growl. A dog stands before me snarling. I grasp the knife in my right hand and the cheese in the other. The dog turns from me and I see a little girl in a white dress.

"Puppy!" she laughs.

The dog runs toward her snaring and showing it's teeth. I panic and and quickly try a think of a solution. I throw the cheese and throw the knife after it and they stick to the wall. The dog runs after the food and I run over to the little girl. Before I get there I wake up and are back in the testing room. I try and catch my breath.

Natalie looks at me and purses her lips.

"What?" I ask.

"Eve. You are something called Divergent.. Being Divergent is extremely dangerous. Never tell anyone you are Divergent." she warns.

I nod slowly. Andy is Divergent too but he's fine. Happily an Erudite dating a lovely girl named Monica.

"May I ask what Factions I have aptitude for?" I ask her.

She nods. "You are Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation."

My mind goes blank. I was so sure I would be dauntless and dauntless only. My choice was so clear. No I'm not so sure. I know I cold never be an Abnegation. I have to much energy to burn. I can't sit still for long. But I could be Erudite. I've always loved learning but I could never leave my parents with out any kids at the hand of the Erudite. I get up and leave the school walking home instead of using the train.

When I get home it's just me and my mom. Dad has work today but mom took the day off.

She smiles at me and I smile back. Despite her scar she is very pretty. Her blonde hair is like mine and we are both very short. I look like I'm twelve even though three months ago I turned sixteen.

"How was school?" she asks.

"I'm divergent!" I blurt out. She stares blankly at me but then she nods.

"Do you want to tell me what factions?" she asks.

"Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite." I say.

"You have the same same aptitudes as I did." she says.

"You were Divergent too?" I ask my mom.

She nods. I get up and walk to my room and fall asleep.

I wake up the next day nervous to see what faction I will choose. I run with my family to the hub and I go with the other sixteen year olds. I stand by an Amity boy named Kip and a Candor girl named Lissa. Lissa gets called and chooses her faction. I am called next. I walk up to the stage and take the knife. I glide it against my wrist and blood pools in my hand. I stand between the bowls of Erudite and Dauntless. I move me hand over and open it. My blood sizzles on the dauntless coals.

I am dauntless. I am brave.

**Yay Eve is going to stay. There will be much drama n the next chapters with Eve's initiation and all. Like I said earlier please vote for me in the Dauntless awards. As always Favorite Follow Review!I might update again later tonight but if I dont i will tomorrow.**

**22tobias**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour! Here is another update. I might go into a little Andy pov in this considering he and his girlfriend are married with a kid- born a few weeks before traning. Not going to spoil much more. Don't forget to vote for me in the divergent awards. Show your support! Luv you guys, your the best! To the update**

Tris pov

My baby girl choose Dauntless! I'm so happy. Not to mention my twenty one year old son is married to Monica for a year and never told me and has his first kid a beautiful baby boy name Steven. Eve runs along with the dauntless as I try to count heads. 15 initiates combining both transfers and dauntless born. Only ten get to stay one hopefully being Evelyn Eaton. Tobias and I catch a train and try to get there before the inatiates. We jump down and reach down to the net and wait for people to jump.

Tobias and I get to oversee training this year because our daughter is being trained. I am now 42 years old. That's not really old but considered to the dauntless it is. Since Eric was replaced as a leader age doesn't matter anymore.

We watch as two bodies fall from a building at once. The two boys in blue bicker at each other as one punches the other in the face.

"Uh name?" the new transfer trainer Blake asks.

The two boys fight more.

Twins I think. They look identical.

"Tom!" one shouts

"No I want to be Tom!" the other yells

"No I'm Tom you get to be Ron!"

The boys argue while the rest of thee transfers jump down giving Blake their names.

Finally the twins come to an agreement.

Tom and Sal.

There are six transfers this year.

Tom and Sal- twins from Erudite

Carter- Erudite

Garry- Candor

Lila- Candor

Sally- Erudite.

Since there are so little on each side the two will be combined. Dauntless born and Transfers.

Eve is in the mix. She is not easy to find in a mess of fifteen. Her being short and plaine but it's easy to find her once you find her right arm.

A group of three boys surround her. I stare at them but they don't notice. Tobias stands next to me.

"Should we do something?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "She should try to stand up for her self." he says. I scowl but I know he's right.

The boys move closer and she starts arguing with them. One of the boys shoves her on the ground and draws his leg up to kick her but Tobias marches over to him and punches him in the face. The boy falls on the ground and Tobias snarls at the other two and helps Eve up.

Eve walks over with Tobias toward me. She scowls the whole time.

"They could have hurt you!" Tobias says.

'I could stand up for myself!" she says.

"Hun they are three boys all a foot taller than you." I say to her. She rolls her eyes and walks over to a group of girls.

**Fight time!**

Tobias and I stay out of the way of the training room. I realize that its embarrassing to have your mom and dad watch your training. Although we know the schedules they haven't changed in over thirty years. Today is the fights. Tobias and I decide to spend the day with Lilly her husband Jon and their three kids Tristen-5 Nevil- 3 and Bonny- 2. We have a lovley day taking my nieces and nefwe to the movies. We get home late and see Eve sitting on the couch. Her face bruised and nose bloody.

"Fights not go well?" Tobias asks.

"Acutely I beat a boy this is my battle wound." she says smiling. Tobias and I smile and hug her. we know our baby girl can protect her self.

Stage one ends

Three are elimated. Eve stays another round. All a mother can ask for.

**End of update sorry if it's short. I will update tomorrow skipping the final stage where there will be sooooo much drama and stuff. Like always Follow Favorite Review. and Please vote for my story in the Divergent awards.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry you guys I didn't abandon you! I've been real busy with homework and church. I want to say to you guys that I did not win the dauntless awards. I came in fifth place with only 4% of the votes. I am still horrnered that I even got nominated let alone got ranked. THank you for all the reviews and votes I 3 you guys!**

Andy pov (for fun)

Its been so long since I've seen my family. I miss my baby sister and mom and dad. I have a family in Erudite though my beautiful and smart wife Monica and my beautiful baby boy Steven. I'm not sure if we will have another but we hope it would be a girl. We want to raise Steven first. He had Monica's red hair and my blue eyes. He is only a year old but he is the best kids in the world. I can see the intelligent spark in his eyes. He is born to b an Erudite. Maybe that's what my mom thought about me... born to be dauntless. I shake my head and cradle my son while Monica warms his bottle. I couldn't be happier but I cant help but wonder about my family back in dauntless. One of these days I should visit them. I know my boss would never approve. Even since he is my cousin.

My uncle Caleb and my Aunt Cara have three children. Three is illogical but the last to were suprises. They have a daughter who is three years older than me named Jason and twins named Caralyn and another son (my boss who is a year older than me) Owen. I hate Owen but I love my job and it pays really well for Monica Steven and I. I have to put up with Owen until his wife (who is expecting) makes him quit to take care of their kid.

I love life in Erudite. All the 22 years of my life- the confusing three days from when I was five- all were worth it to have this life now.

Eve's pov (one year after training she is 17)

Dauntless training was a whole year ago for me. I came in fourth. Nothing like my boyfriend Tom.

During training his devil twin Sal tired to kill me. Tom who said he fell in love the first time he saw me became furious when he saw Sal attack me near the chasm. Sal got kicked out of Dauntless when Tom told one of the leaders.

He saved my life that day. I will always love him for that. He didn't seem fazed when he lost his twin though. Then I went in his fear landscape. His major fear was when he was back in Erudite his brother and him fought until they were out cold. They hated each other and it was pure hatred. More Sal toward Tom for being smarted and Tom to Sal for him beating him up all the time.

All of that is a year behind us now. Grudingly my parents allowed me t get an apartment with Tom. I truly do love him. I know he loves me back.

His blonde hair flops just right and his kind brown eyes make me fall in love every time I see them. I want to be with him for the rest of my life.

**Three years later**

Tom's pov

I hold the ring in my hand.

"Mr and Mrs. Eaton I would like to marry your daughter." I ask.

"You promise you will take care of her?" Mr. Eaton asks

I nod.

"Then what are you waiting for make my daughter the happiest girl in the world!"

I smile at him and run to find Eve.

"Eve! Eve! Eve!" I call over again. "Eve!"

I see Eve standing over with man that looks as is he is in his late twenties. 26 at most. He is dressed in Erudite blue.

"Andrew!" I call.

"What's up Tommy?" he replies.

"I came from Erudite and you are an Erudite and you kno that is inaccrutie." I say in my best Erudite voice. "My name is Thomas."

"You seriously love this guy Eve?" Andrew teases his sister.

She scowls at him.

"I can break every bone in your body Andy. Watch it" she replies laughing but I cant tell if she is being sarcastic.

"So what are you up to Tom?" Eve asks.

I put my hand in my pocket and feel the velvet box on my fingers.

"Well..." I start but am intrupted by the joyous shrieks of children.

"Aunt Eve! Aunt Eve!" two voices call.

"Neice and Nephew!" Eve calls back extending her arms to hug them.

"Eve you remember Steven my boy who is now five and my daughter Kyla who is now three."

I smile kinda annoyed but it's ok.

"Eve." I say.

"Yeah Tom?" she asks.

I get down on one knee and she gasps as does Andy and the two kids.

"Eve will you marry me?"

Eve speechless nods while crying. I slide the ring on her finger. I smile at her and slowly kiss her. Now to plan the wedding.

Two months after the wedding (srry If Im going fast but the next chapter will be the end! I know we just met but I will write another.)

Eve's pov

How am I gong to tell mom? How am I going to tell dad?How am I going to tell Tom! We only got married two months ago and I think I'm pregnant! We both want children but I didn't think this soon. take a deep breath as I open the bedroom door and find Tom sitting on the bed.

"Hi Eve." he says.

"Hi honey." I reply. "Um can I tell you something."

"Yeah anything."

"I'm pregnant!"

**That's I for now. I will update soon and I will set up a poll for baby names! (maybe they will be twins.) Please vote Review Favorite and Follow. The next chapter will be my last with the baby birth. No drama just baby. I figure you would want it ended happy and so it shall. Until next time vote on baby girl and boy names. Bye**

**22tobias**


	20. Last but not least!

**Last but not least. The baby will be born! Thank you to the guys that have been with me from the very beginning and are here to the end. Also for you people that have jumped in in between and to those who are here because they are going to see this as my last update. I have had a lot of fun writing this story and I will probably write another. I delted the polls because I was so excited to have my last update. I am snuggled between two dogs and one by my feet. Finnaly before I update. It was fun writing this I love you guys and enjoy the last chapter!**

**22tobia 3**

Eve pov.

I scream in pain as Tom rushes me to the infirmary. I breath heavily.

My water just broke.

"TOM! Never do this to me again!" I scream at him.

He laughs. "Ok sweetie never again."

We get to the infirmary and we are taken in as soon as we get there.

"Breath!" a doctor said. "Push!"

"It hurts!" I yell.

Tom strokes my hair and grips my hand which I am crushing.

"I see a head!" the doctor says. "And shoulders, chest, legs, feet!"

I hear a baby cry and I sigh.

"Congratulations Evelyn (Tom's last name)." the doctor says. "It's a boy!"

I smile. as the doctor hands off my baby boy to a nurse.

"Clean him off and wrap him in a blanket and... oh God were not done here!" the doctor yells and runs toward me.

"What do you mean I'm only supposed to have one!" I scream.

"Push Evelyn!"

I scream through gritted teeth as I feel another baby come.

"A little more!" a doctor yells. "And it's here."

I let my head drop and wipe sweat off my face.

I close my eyes and breath.

"Congratulations Evelyn you had a handsome baby boy and a adorable baby girl." the doctor says.

I smile and look at Tom as he smiles back at me.

"We have to go baby shopping again." I say. "And paint half the room pink."

He nods.

We sit in the room as the doctor gets my babies.

"Here you are Evelyn." he says handing Tom a blue blanket and me a pink one.

I peer at the baby inside the blanket.

"She's so tiny." I say.

"She did hide in the ultrasound to say we weren't having twins You little sneaky dauntless you." she says tickling the blanket.

We switch babies and I hold the blue blanket. He is considerably larger than his sister he is handsome just like his Daddy.

"What should we name him?" I ask Tom.

"He looks like a David."

"David... I love it!" I say.

'And our little surprise?" Tom asks.

"Rachel?"

"I love it David and Rachel!" Tom says

I coo at my baby boy.

"I love you Tom."

"I love you Eve."

I smile and he puts the twins in the bassinet for two. I fall asleep on the bed.

Two days later.

Eve pov

I was dischared from the hospital this morning. The doctors were concerned that Rachel was too tiny but she was eating fine so they let u take the twins home. We decided to before we took them home we would surprise my mom and dad with twins.

I knock on the door and my mother opens it.

"Eve! Tobias Eve is here!" she yells.

My dad comes to the door.

"Hi Eve how have you been?"

"Oh I've been good painted the nursery bought some toys had dinner and oh yeah had my babies!" I say.

"You had your babies?" My dad repeats

"Wait babIES! More than one?"

I nod. 'Tom bring em in!"

Tom comes in carry the two baby carriers. I sit on the couch as Tom sits next to me and he picks up David and I pick up Rachel.

"Who is the little boy?" My dad asks.

"This is David Dad." I reply.

"And the littlest one?"

"Mom this is my surprise Rachel."

"She's so tiny just like when you were a baby!"

"Smaller. She only weighs four and a half pounds."

"Wow." my dad says.

"Yeah we have to go baby shopping and get another set of everything in pink and then paint half the nursery wall pink." Tom says

I nod.

"We have better get going the beasts want a nap after waking up." I joke. I hug my mom and dad and walk out the door with Tom.

We get home five minutes later and come home to our friends yelling surprise.

They lead us to the nursery and see it has been all redone half blue walls half pink walls and hardwood flooring blue bassinet and blue toys a pink bassinet with pink toys and the names David and Rachel painted in the middle of the room.

I gasp. "How did you guys know?" I ask.

"Tommy here texted us to get it ready for twins." Leiam says.

I smile and hug Tom.

After awhile our friends leave and it's just me Tom and the twins.

"I'm going to hit the sack." Tom says. I nod as I sit on the couch.

He kisses me goodnight and walks in the nursery and does the same to the twins. After a couple minutes and I'm sure Tom is asleep I walk into the nursery and just stare at the room.

I'm really a mother.

I walk over to David's bassinet and gently cradle him.

I look at him. He has blonde hair and brown eyes just like his daddy. He wears a blue shirt and blue pants sucking on a blue binky. His eyes shut and I place him back down.

I walk over to Rachel's bassinet and lift her up. She has my blonde hair in little tufts. She has light blue eyes and she is wearing a pink onsie and she yawns. I rock her gently and place her back in her bassinet.

"I love you guys." I whisper. "I will never let anything happen to you. Ever."

I walk toward the door and turn around one more time.

"I promise."

**That was he end of my story. I love all you guys who have been here from the start those who joined in the middle and in the end. Sorry this story has to end but maybe there will be another. who knows maybe I will do a short story following Eve-Tom- David- Rachel and Andy-Monica- Steven- Kyla's lives. Do you guys think I should?**

**Anyway it has been a great journey writing this and has helped my writing skills.**

**I will miss you guys!**

**22tobias.**


End file.
